Techno Games 2000/Day 5
Day 5 was the last of five days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 24th March 2000. This was the final for two of the main events as well as the first for one other. Events Sprint Sprint Final Waddle started off moving while Lemming failed to move from the starting position. One of the team mates rushed to fix Lemming which had cost some time but they were successful. Waddle continued to walk and was way ahead of Lemming who had only just started to move off. Lemming suffered another problem and started to walk towards the right and towards the wall, which caused another team mate wander out and position the robot central. This didn't matter as Waddle was mile ahead and around three minutes later would finish winning the Sprint competition. Winner: Waddle Football Round 1 Merlin R.F.C. vs Drakes R.F.C The match began with Merlin taking the "Squares" and the Drakes taking circles. Initially, Merlin team managed to tackle one of the Drakes, however the Drakes committed an illegal move by having two robots near the goal. This meant one of the Merlin robots could have a penalty and scored a goal as a result. After this goal, one of the Drakes got hold of the ball and rammed it into the Merlin goal, scoring a point. Now tied, the robots cornered the ball with the Drakes blocking the entire goal from one of the Merlin robots. Despite the potential penalty, Merlin still managed to squeeze the ball into the goal with help from one of the Drakes. One Drakes got the ball and charged towards the Merlin goal, but missed narrowly with the ball. Getting it back it attempted to score a goal but two Merlin robots blocked the way creating another penalty. Drakes scored a goal through the penalty. Once again even scored, the two team rushed the ball. As the ball neared the Drakes goal, the Drakes created a chain and blocked the entire goal. A third penalty was given and Merlin quickly scored a goal. The match quickly ended soon after and Merlin won 3-2. University of Wales vs Drakes R.F.C. At the start the Welsh team from Newport (all robots entitled as NEWI and all having individual names for each robot) were able to take the ball and steer it where ever as the Drakes became stuck to each other. The Drakes lost all mobility as the robots from Newport struggled to go for the ball. The Drakes eventually sprang to life and took the ball over towards the Newport goal but once again too many robots blocked the goal resulting in a penalty. The Drakes managed to score the goal and the match resumed with the Welsh goalkeeper seemingly being immobile. This meant that Drakes scored another easy goal. Afterwards, the robots rumbled into the side wall resulting in all robots being separated. Upon separation the Drakes quickly gained the ball and slammed it into the goal with "Geri" remaining immobile. The fourth round was over within two seconds as soon as the whistle sounded, one of the Drakes rammed the ball into Geri's goal immediately. Drakes attempted to repeat this a second time, but the ball swayed to the left and repelled from the wall. The Newport team took the ball away from the Drakes but it was all in vain as the match ended with Drakes scoring a 4-0. However after the match Drakes were forced to withdraw from the competition. University of Wales vs University of Dortmund Though unseen, the German team revealed in the interview that they faced and won against the Welsh team. Final Merlin R.F.C. vs University of Dortmund Merlin was set up to face the German team but technical difficulties affected the German team. After five minutes the German team were forced to withdraw due to technical issues. In the end Merlin had won by default. Swimming Swimming Final The winners of all the Swimming qualifiers came together for this. The race started with all three robots swimming neck and neck. However the intense race had a sudden shock with Cyber Shark stopping quickly after it had set off, leaving Calypso and Snappy to continue the race. The race between the two wasn't as close as it once was as Calypso was further ahead than Snappy and reached the end in a quick time of 00:34:55 seconds. Snappy came second continuing despite losing. Winner: Calypso Category:2000 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Football Category:Episodes with Swimming